


Mirrors in the Dark

by Akeara4



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akeara4/pseuds/Akeara4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate reality, a normal(albeit homosexual) couple is spending a night together when they are suddenly thrust into the Amnesia!verse. They get chased by monsters and.. meet their other selves? Young!Alexander and Young!Daniel Meet regular Alexander and Daniel. And Alex didn't even know he was an alien... Told from Young!Alexander's point of view.</p>
<p>Better than it looks, check it out. For a prompt on the kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had seemed like such a regular day before it happened. Dan and I had been hanging out in our dorm and watching a horror movie. He would pick up some popcorn, shove it in his mouth and then cuddle into me. It was quite adorably of him and I held him tight, keeping a comfort for the movie.

The alien in the movie managed to weave into the ventilation shaft and had begun to silently and suddenly attack the random main characters. Dan jumped and hugged me tightly whenever anything popped out, and I couldn’t help but chuckle at him. I leaned down and kissed him fiercely, his oral actions bringing jolts down low below my belt. I smiled down at him and we turned our attention to the TV.

A woman on the screen walked through a dark hallway, looking for the alien, and the quiet music built the tension. It was obvious that she was going to be killed at any second, and I waited for the moment so that I’d be able to comfort Dan when he’d scream.  


The woman turned a corner- this was it. Alien spit dripped down on her shoulder, she turned around and-  


The room went black and Dan squealed in terror.  


“Calm down, Dan.” I almost laughed. “It’s just a power outage. No aliens in the real world.” I comforted. He calmed down. After a minute, my eyes adjusted to the darkness and I could see much better.  


“Why it the power out?” Dan asked, slightly confused. The wasn’t a storm or anything going on, it was just a random black out.  


“Hell if I know.” I responded. “I’ll go see if a fuse blew or something.” I slid his legs off mine and got up, stretching a little before starting to walk toward the door. Before I could reach the handle, however, A small light illuminated from behind me, flickering abnormally in a bluish tint across the room.  


I turned around to see a small glowing blue smudge on the wall. The thing looked like a tiny sideways puddle. I turned to Dan, making sure I wasn’t hallucinating.

“Can you see that?” I asked. He only looked up at me, slightly confused.

“See what? Is there something on the wall?” He responded. Well that confirmed it. A hallucination. I went to touch it to make sure, Maybe Dan was just being an ass.

The thing exploded to a giant rippling puddle across the wall, shifting colors across the spectrum. Dan screamed.

“W-What the hell is that!?!?” He stuttered, looking at the puddle-thing. So  now he saw it. I didn’t take my eyes off the thing as I spoke to Dan, my voice surprisingly calm. Why wasn’t I scared?

“I don’t know.” Was all I could figure to answer, but I knew even a small answer would help the trembling man on the couch.

The puddle thing was pulling on me. It felt like there was gravity coming from it or something. Dan’s voice came from behind me.

“What should we do?” The question was fairly valid, and I didn’t have an answer.

The puddle thing... It seemed safe- I don’t know why, and it was  calling me. It wanted me to go through it...    


“We should go through it, Dan.” I assured, not exactly confident, but making sure I sounded like I was. He gulped and stared at the puddle.  


“Are you sure? It looks kind of dangerous.” I stared at the thing- a portal maybe? This was a once in a lifetime chance, now that I thought about it. It could bring us to a new world, a new dimension, even going to Germany or something would be fun. But we would travel by this portal. it was worth the risk, and there was no way I was going to let Dan miss out on this too.  


“I’m positive.” I assured. There would be no other chance, none like this.  


“Okay..” Dan said trustingly as he got up and walked over to me, grabbing my hand.  


“On three.” I ordered. I didn’t want us to go through separately and end up two different places.  “One.” And god forbid I was stuck somewhere with out him. “Two” Especially because he’d probably die if left alone to fend for himself. “Three!”  


We ran for the portal and jumped through, falling quite a few feet down once we passed through.  


I hit the ground and my vision blurred, and before I could tell what had happened, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke on a cold, hard ground in an awkward position and tried to get up. When I heard something scurry away from me, I froze. After a moment I got up and stretched, smoothing out the sore muscles in my back and legs. It was dark in here.  


My eyes started to adjust and I saw Dan looking at me from a dark corner. I realized that he probably couldn’t see it was me in this light and walked slowly forward, into a better lit area, so he could see it was only me.   


I had to admit, this place was pretty creepy. There were three dimly lit exits to the room and a few rocks blocking one of the paths. I planned an escape route in case anything did actually pop out at us.   


Dan finally saw that it was me and stood up,smiling unsurely at me. I smiled back and realized he was up before him. I was about to ask him if he had seen anything before I woke up when he shrugged. I supposed it was pretty obvious on my face that I was about to ask him about the situation, so I didn’t question his premature response.

 

I took this moment to take a better look at the place. There was water dripping from the ceiling, a sure sign that we weren’t underground or if we were, we were only a level down. It was raining outside and it was clearly audible, so we were definitely above ground. The architecture was much like the castle I had visited once on vacation in Scotland, so we were probably a ways from London.

The air was musty at best, and the ceiling looked as if it was going to collapse if we spoke too loud, and if the place was anywhere as old as it looked, it probably would.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise similar to a zombie’s coming from one of the adjoining hallways. I immediately grabbed hold of Dan, ready to pull him away from whatever horror approached us.

A scream. From another hallway. Whatever was down there obviously wasn’t pretty either. I bolted to the only other exit. There might not be anything good there, but it seemed the best course of action at the moment. Dan stumbled behind me, his hand entwined in mine as we ran as quickly and quietly down the dark passage. I smiled back at him for a moment, trying to lift his spirit even a little.

Another zombie’s wail reverberated through the hallway we were in, from in front of us.

Shit.

I stopped to look for another way. The hallway was mostly bare, apart from a single room to our left. Thank god we stopped now. I would have missed it. I pulled Dan into the room and closed the door, leaning against it. There was a small slit in the door, much like one of those holes people have in their front doors for mail, only thins one was right on eye level. It was like a peephole.   


I watched through the hole, waiting for the creature to pass. I thought I would be ready for it, but when the intense smell of rotten flesh and the creature came into view, I could barely hold my posture. I held my breath, both to not be heard and to keep myself from smelling the rotten stench. It didn’t seem to have a jaw, its mouth hanging a few feet lower than its upper lip. Its whole body was rotting, being held together by what seemed to be strips of fabric. It groaned as it passed.   


It was a minute or so before I let my breath resume, looking down at Dan for the first time to see his condition. He seemed fairly stable, and started to look at our surroundings. I followed suit.   


The room resembled the decor of the rest of the castle. It had to be late 19th century or earlier. I looked to the books on the shelf. Half were labeled in English and the other in German. So we weren’t in Scotland, we were probably in Germany. The room had a low layer of dust, but it looked almost new. It didn’t look like it had been sitting there for hundreds of years, nor that it was a replica. This bed was being used recently.   


He was about to reason that they had traveled back in time to Germany when he spotted the painting on the wall.   


There were three things he noticed about the painting right off the bat.   


1\. It was done in olden portrait form, but still seemed fairly new.   


2\. It was one of the creepiest things I had ever seen in my life.   


And 3. It looked an awful lot like...   


“Alex, is it just me, or does that painting look exactly like you?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Alex, is it just me or does that painting look exactly like you?” Dan asked, as if finishing my thoughts. It looked my me, but a LOT older. My first thought was that it was my grandfather or something, but I looked like his clone or something. It almost scared me- That an old version of me could looks so creepy and menacing, and only in a painting.  


“What do you think it means?” I asked, knowing there wasn’t an answer, but voicing my thoughts anyway.   


“Maybe your long lost grandfather kidnapped us and trapped us in this stone house somewhere far from other people...” he answered blatently. I blinked. What? What kind of answer was that? I stared down at him and he sighed.“I'm kidding! God seriously take a joke...” How could he joke at a time like this? he sighed again. “Look it doesn't matter at this point. We have bigger things to worry about. Just sit down and relax.”   


I groaned in response and lied down on the bed, soon to be joined by him.   


“I guess you’re right.” I sighed and started to put the facts together in my head. We knew that we were in a castle that looked like it was a lot newer than it should be, based on the architecture. We also knew, based upon the fact that usually only the owners of such castles had their portraits hanging in them, that someone who looked a lot like me, a long lost twin, clone, a future version of me, I had no idea, owned the castle. We also knew that some weird zombie-like monsters roamed the castle, most likely from some terrible accident, and that there were still living humans in the castle, based upon the scream we heard.   


It was like we went forward into the future and back into the past at the same time. I sighed. This was going to be impossible.   


“We're trapped in a weird house with things that growl and you want to cuddle?” Dan said, looking up at me. I then realized that my arm was wrapped around him, pulling him closer. I chuckled a little. When had that happened? I buried my face in his hair, pulling him even closer and breathing in his lovely scent. I realized it smelled the same as the room around me. I sniffed the bed we were in. It reeked of him.   


“Dan. Why does this bed smell like you?”   


If the man in the portrait was me, then there was probably another him too...

Ew. Old Dan.   



	4. Chapter 4

We lied there for a few moments before Dan’s breathing calmed considerately. I looked down to see his sleeping body and chuckled a little. Leave it to Dan to fall asleep in such a hostile environment. Well, it had been around midnight when we had ended up here. It wasn’t that surprising that he was tired. I was too.  


I got up and moved one of the dressers in front of the door. I wouldn’t want another monster to sneak up on us while we slept. I made sure it was secure and a good barrier before laying back down with Dan.   


I hadn’t realized how tired I was until I fell asleep mere minutes after laying down.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


I awoke to a loud banging at the door and I sat up, ready to defend Dan at any cost. I was about to wake Dan when the voice from behind the door made me freeze in place.   


“Alexander, my door won’t open.” Was that... Dan’s voice? It sounded a little older, but not much and there was another banging on the door. “Alexander!” He called before walking away from the door. As his footsteps lost volume I turned to Dan again.   


“Dan. Wake up.” I whispered, shaking him a little. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at me.   


“What is it?” He asked, looking around with slightly drowsy eyes.   


“I just heard...” I didn’t know how to phrase it.  Another you? An older version of you? The possible future/past you?   


“Heard what? Another monster?” He was suddenly very cautious.   


“No.” We needed to get out of here as fast as possible. For all I knew, Dan meeting his other self could cause the universe to explode or something. “We should go.” I changed the subject, hoping to get to a more secure position and get better bearings and form a plan for how to get back.   


Dan nodded in response. I moved the dresser away from the door and grabbed Dan’s hand.   


“Let’s go.” I said before pulling him into the hall, looking around and listening for the monster.   


The coast was clear.   


I began to head to my left, taking in each aspect of our surroundings. There were torches lit sporadically along the walls, leaving many dark corners and and the rest of the hall barely lit. We walked for a while in the eerie silence before I heard footsteps far in front of us.   


I immediately ducked into an adjoining room and pulled Dan in behind me. A voice reverberated through the halls.   


“I could have sworn this was the way to Alexander’s quarters...” The other Dan’s voice said, trembling. Dan turned to me, eyes wide.   


“Is that  me? ” He asked, holding me tighter. I nodded.   


“Probably a little older, but yeah.”   


Dan looked up at me with slight hope.   


“Maybe he can help us get back!” He offered. I supposed it was worth a try. It wasn’t like we could just go and ask one of the monsters for help, and he seemed nice enough from what we had heard. Besides, he WAS another Dan...I sighed.   


“We can try, I guess.” I wasn’t completely sure, but it sure as hell was better than just wandering this castle. “You’re kinda jumpy, I bet he is too. How do you want to do this?”   


The man was getting pretty close. We wouldn’t have much time before we could approach him without scaring the piss out of him. He seemed even jumpier than Dan, from his loud breathing.

“I don’t know... Just go slow.” I supposed that meant he wanted ME to do it. Fine. Less confusion that way anyway.

“Here I go then.” I whispered to him as I opened the door slowly, letting it creak loudly to show my presence.  I heard him jump back a bit.

“W-who’s there?!? Alexander?” I was tempted to say yes, considering I was the  other Alexander, but I walked out slowly to show myself. I got my first good look at the man in front of me.His hair was definitely longer than Dan’s and only a few years older, not so drastically like my other self. Despite our fall into the harsh ground, the other Dan looked to be in a lot worse condition and a lot dirtier than us. He was wearing 19th century clothing and was holding an old oil lantern. So we were definitely in the past....   


“No. We’re just lost.” Dan walked out behind me. The other Dan stared at us curiously but still in slight fear.    


“Are you escaped prisoners?” I couldn’t help but blink.

“Prisoners? We’re in a prison then?” I figured thinking out loud would help get information. This place was one creepy prison, I had to admit that. The other Dan looked at us curiously and cautiously.   


“Who are you if you’re not prisoners?” He asked, looking between us. He didn’t seem to tell that Dan looked exactly like him, which I almost found funny. Then again, there might not be many mirrors in this time period. Dan was still staring silently at his other self, and I didn’t blame him. So I decided. There was nothing to lose. I’d just tell him we were him and Alexander.   


“It’s kind of hard to explain. Want to go back to your room and we can say it there?” I figured the room that smelled like Dan would be the other Dan’s, considering. “Oh. And I’m Alex. Its nice to meet you.” I held a hand out to shake his. He looked at me puzzlingly for a second, seemlingly studying my face before looking at Dan with the same scrutiny. His eyes widened in shock and confusion.   


“I’m... Daniel..” He said unsurely before taking my hand and shaking it loosely. I sighed.   


“I told you. It’s a long story. We’ll explain in your room.” I said before looking around cautiously. The last thing I wanted was to be ambushed by one of the monsters while we talked. The other Dan smiled sheepishly.   


“I don’t know where I am. Let alone how to get to my room from here.” He admitted, looking around at his surroundings. I sighed. I was a damn good thing I paid attention as we wandered away from the room. Although I guessed that Dan didn’t pay attention to our route. I chuckled at their similarity.   


“I remember how to get back.” I stated, causing the Other Dan, or should I say Daniel, to look at me slightly confused.   


“You were in my room?”   


I sighed.   


“I’ll explain when we get there.” I said before grabbing Dan’s hand. “This way.” I turned down the hall with two Dans following me and led them to Daniel’s room.


	5. Chapter 5

We explained everything that had happened since the portal appeared. The fall, the running from the monster and screams, and finding his room. I explained that we were somehow other versions of them, and wanted to get back. I had thought it a good idea to go through the portal with the thought that we could get back by plane or something. I hadn’t thought we could travel to some other dimension or something.  


Daniel looked at me curiously.   


“So you are some other version of myself and Alexander? Why are you so young?” He asked. Daniel was taking this fairly easily, actually. I just shrugged.

  
“I could ask the same of you. Why are you and Alexander so old?” I retorted. “How old is Alexander anyway? He looks like a million years old.” Daniel thought for a moment.   


“I don’t know his age. It would be rude to ask him and all I need to know is his immense intelligence and how wise he is.” Daniel obviously admired this Alexander highly. I was about to comment when I was interrupted by Dan’s chuckling. I looked over at him for the reason.   


“Sorry, I just tried to imagine Alex as wise and intelligent and I just couldn’t without laughing.” I half-assedly glared at him. He was kind of right. I couldn’t exactly see myself as a really wise old man. I’d have to be alive for a few hundred years to get smart enough to be considered “wise”. Well, the man did look REALLY old.   


“Maybe we should go and meet the other me. He might be able to help us get back if he’s so smart.” I offered. Daniel shook his head.   


“We should wait until morning. I couldn’t find his quarters and I’d rather not wander at night around the castle. You two can sleep in here if you want...” Daniel offered. Dan Looked at me.   


“I guess so.  We’ll take the floor.” I said before pulling Dan to the rug. “That or Dan can sleep with you. I know I don’t want to impose and there isn’t enough room for three people on that bed.” I was pretty tall compared to the two anyway and I didn’t mind sleeping on the floor. It was only one night anyway.   


“Are you sure, Alex?” Dan asked.  I nodded. I would rather have the two Dans take the bed- Daniel looked like he really needed it- than take it myself for sure. I’d slept on the floor before whenever Dan and I fought, so it wasn’t exactly like I wasn’t used to it anyway.   


“I’m fine. I’ve slept on the floor before. I’m used to it.” I explained. They nodded and shrugged at almost the same time, which was kind of creepy and kind of cool at the same time, and walked over to Daniel’s bed. I lied down on the rug and grabbed an extra blanket.   


I hadn’t realized how tired I was until the sleep overtook me.


	6. Chapter 6

“Who are you?” A deep baritone asked me.  


I looked around and saw nothing. Wherever I was, it was pitch black. I couldn’t even see myself when I looked down.   


“Did you not hear me, Boy?” The voice boomed again, echoing in the darkness. “I asked who you are.” it commanded.   


“My name is Alex.” I responded. Why wasn’t I scared? “Who are you?”   


A man appeared in the endless darkness and seemed to illuminate.   


An extremely old man.   


The other me.   


The man spoke in the same deep baritone voice, the echo slightly diminished.   


“I am Baron Alexander Von Brennenburg.” He said matter-of-factly. “Why have you intruded upon my world?”   


I shrunk back a bit.   


“It was an accident.” I explained. “I didn’t know we would end up here.” The other me raised his eyebrow in inquiry.   


“I did a similar thing a long time ago.” He said, as if to himself more than me. “You felt compelled to enter, correct?”   


I nodded. So he went through a portal thingy too, and probably ended up in the same place. Wow. It was weird. He was kind of like me.... but he was so different. I guess a million years does that to you.   


“Can you help us get back?” I asked hopefully. Maybe he had some theory going or something to get back. Hell, maybe he had a way to make a portal on a whim. He looked like he would be the one to have a way.   


He laughed and it sent chills down my spine. Man. He sounded kinda creepy.   


“You don’t remember anything.” He stated as a slight epiphany on his side. Wait. What didn’t I remember?   


“What do you mean?” Was the best way I could voice my confusion.   


“You don’t know what you are.” She stated, laughing a little. Damn, that was creepy. What the hell did he mean, anyway? I knew I was a teenager. I knew that I was gay. I knew some of my friends thought I was weird. That was about it. But what the hell was he talking about?   


“What am I then?” I asked, all curiousity at this point.   


“You are like me.” Was his answer. I blinked. No. Fucking. Duh. Was this man senile? I’m the SAME PERSON as him! Of course we’re the same!   


“No shit.”   


He did that creepy laugh again.   


“You are not like any of the others on your world.” He explained. How freaking vague could you get?   


“What do you mean?”   


“We are not human.”   


I swear, if this guy was trolling.   


“Then what are we?”   


“We are not of this world. Aliens, if you must. I see in your time, you came to earth as a small child. You seem to have repressed both your memories and abilities. Or rather,  most of your abilities.” He explained in a thoughtful tone.   


What?   


This man is as scenile as it gets. Right. I was an ALIEN, And while we’re at it, Dan’s a magic unicorn who eats orphan children. What? Don’t judge my metaphors.   


“You don’t believe me.” He stated before chucking. “Was I really this ignorant?”   


“What?”   


“How do you suppose we are conversing?” He sounded like he was making fun of my intelligence. “We are in your mind. I came here to communicate with you and find your purpose.”   


“My... mind?” I looked around again. I was in an entirely pitch black and seemingly endless and empty room. Alexander was 

glowing in the darkness, being the only thing I could see. I briefly wondered if I was glowing also, and looked down to see.   


There was nothing but darkness.

Where was my body? Alexander’s light would have made at least  something visible to me. What the bloody hell was going on?

“Why can’t I see my body?”

He chuckled. I shuttered.

“ You seem to have repressed the ability to hold your own form while communicating between minds.”

Repressed. So that means that there’s a way to get whatever thing he’s talking about back.

“So I have this power, but can’t use it? Then how do I learn to use it?” I questioned. Damn. This guy wasn’t giving me any answers quick enough. Alexander sighed.

“I do not know. I have had the abilities all of my life, and controlling and using them has been second nature for quite a while.” He paused. “I apologize.” I couldn’t help but groan.

“So you came here to tease me with powers that I can’t use.” I clarified.

“I came to inform. I could not tell immediately that your powers were repressed.” He explained. “Now. If you cannot return homes, which I doubt you can, considering I have not been able to for five hundred years, then please leave this place. Find a place in England or France and live out the rest of your days there.”

I was about to protest when my eyes filled with blinding light.

“Alex. Wake up.” Dan’s voice shook me out of my dream. “ The other me is going to take us to meet the other you. Now get up, sleepyhead.” He shook me lightly as I opened my eyes.   


“Morning.” Was all I could think of to respond, brain still half asleep. Maybe the whole conversation was just a dream.   


Of course I would realize the fallacy of that statement soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

I’d always been a fan of alien movies. It was always so interesting to me, that creatures from another world could have special abilities or come and destroy our world in a small number of days just for the hell of it. I have to admit, I was a Star Trek fan. But what I never imagined was for the aliens to actually look exactly like humans (Stargate excepted, they had a reason) and act and talk like humans.

I certainly didn’t believe that I myself was an alien.

I guess everything has to come to an end eventually.

“How much longer?” Dan asked Daniel. The older of the two turned toward us.

“I don’t know. I think I got a little lost.” He admitted. I couldn’t help but groan in frustration. Hadn’t this man been living here for a while?

“I hope Alex paid attention...” Dan said from behind me. I chuckled a little. Of course I’d paid attention.

“Don’t worry. I got this.” I sighed, a little amused by the other two’s stupidity.

“It’s so creepy in here...” Dan’s voice almost echoed at me.

“Just don’t try to think about it.” I tried to comfort. Both Dans stopped dead in their tracks, a confused look on their face.

“I didn’t say anything.” Dan said, staring incredibly at me. “I think the creepiness is getting to him.” I could swear Dan’s mouth didn’t even move.

“Nothing’s getting to me.” I confirmed. “I’m fine.” Dan’s eyes opened so wide that I swore they were going to pop right out.

“Can you hear this?” He asked again, his mouth not moving though. I didn’t know he knew ventriloquism.

“Yes. Why wouldn’t I be able to?”

“Because I’m not saying it.” He stopped moving his lips. “Not out loud.”

Everything clicked together in my mind.

First thing I realized was that I can read minds.

Second thing I realized was that Alexander actually visited me in my dream.

Third thing I realized was that this meant I really was an alien.

Fuck yeah. This was going to be awesome.

“How can you read my mind?” Dan asked, obviously realizing I knew.

“I’m an alien.” I couldn’t help the giant grin that had spread across my face. Dan wasn’t exactly buying it, though.

“An... alien?” He said in disbelief. I nodded.

“The other me told me I was. He said my powers were repressed or something. I guess this means that he helped me reopen them or something.” The other Dan looked at us questioningly.

“What’s an ‘alien’?” He asked, completely stumped.

“It’s like a person from a different world.” I tried to explain. By his face, it looked like he was still stumped. “A person from one of the stars in the sky.” I reexplained. That seemed to click with him, which then sent him into a moment of shock.

“Alexander’s from the stars?!?” He asked in complete disbelief.

“In a way. Yes.” Was all I can answer.

“Is that why he knows how to keep the shadow at bay?” I didn’t even need to see his lips not moving to know that it was a private thought. I tried to ignore it, especially because I had no idea what he was talking about.

Dan looked at me curiously.

“Wait. You said the other you told you this. When the hell did that happen?”

“In my dream. he came to me in my mind and was all like ‘I’m a prick and I’m agonizingly vague, oh, and your a magical alien with a shitload of superpowers that you can’t use. Sucks for you.’ and then he just kinda disappeared.” I explained. Dan just shrugged.

“Whatever. Makes about as much sense as anything else here.”

“We should go find him.” I suggested. “He might know how to open up the rest of my powers or something. Or at least tell me more about them or something.” Both Dans nodded.

“I know the way from here I think.” Daniel said. “Just make sure you pay attention to where we go. I get lost kind of easily.” He admitted.

“Okay. “ I confirmed before following him along, Dan being close behind me.

We took many intricate turns that eventually let to a great hall. Daniel paused.

“How do I get them through the transcript without them noticing the torture chambers?” He questioned himself. I choked on my spit.

“Excuse me?!?” I asked. Torture chambers? Where the hell were we?!? I KNEW this place gave me the creeps. It felt so... dead. and creepy. And now there were TORTURE CHAMBERS?

Daniel looked terrified at me.

“ W-what did you hear?” He stuttered, eye’s unable to meet mine, darting across the room as an alternative.

“Why in god’s name are there torture chambers in this castle?!?” I interrogated. Dan gaped and Daniel flustered.

“We should find Alexander. He would be able to explain it better. If I did, it would make us seem criminals.” He stuttered, turning to lead the way again. “Just try to ignore them.”

I tried to do as told, but the smell of blood protruded my senses. Protruded is actually an understatement. It FLOODED my senses. But that wasn’t the bad part.

What really scared me was that it smelled _good._


	8. Chapter 8

I tried my best to ignore the glorious smell, wondering if the type of alien I was was kind of like a vampire. Man. That would suck.

I chuckled a little at my own unintended pun. Haha. Suck.

We reached a tall spiraling staircase and Daniel paused.

“We’re here. His study is right upstairs. Please be respectful. He is a baron of very high stature.” He warned before beginning the ascent to the study. Dan and I followed cautiously.

As the door opened and the light shined in, I caught glimpse of the same man who had entered my dream, but this time he reeked of blood and death and I felt the sudden urge to either run for my life or kill him. The Dans seemed oblivious of the murderous aura emanating from the man.

“Hello, Daniel, other Daniel and younger version of myself.” The old man greeted, a fake hospitality plastered upon him. I couldn’t help but shutter a little. He looked at me and gave out a light, demonic, chuckle. This caused Dan and Daniel to look over at me two.

“Alex, are you alright?” Dan asked, running over to me. “You look kinda sick.”

“ _You can feel it?”_ Alexander’s voice boomed in my head.

“Uh.. yeah. I’m fine.” I answered Dan. “ _Why can’t they?”_ I tried to respond with my mind. he seemed to have gotten the message.

_“I do not know. Most humans get at least a sliver of panic or hatred when I enter the room. Daniel is so far hence the only to not have any effect.”_ He responded.

“Are you sure?” Dan looked into my eyes, studying them to see whether I was telling the truth or not.

“Y-”

“ _He was so easy to manipulate.”_ Alexander’s thoughts interrupted in an almost chuckling tone.

“-eah” I finished. Time seemed to stop as the thought seeped into my head. All the pieces started to form a working picture.

Daniel was trying to hide torture chambers from us. He didn’t think he was a criminal, and had a reason. But he couldn’t explain the reason himself. He wanted Alexander to explain it. Not only that, but Alexander seemed to know how to stop something called “the shadow”, which was obviously something that wasn’t commonly known, because that was plausible evidence for his extra-terrestrial nature. Not only that, but Alexander said it was easy to manipulate Daniel. Thus he was obviously giving Daniel something in return, Probably protection from that shadow thing. But the important thing about that hit when all those pieces fit together.

Alexander was tricking Daniel into torturing and killing people, and Daniel didn’t even realize what he was doing was morally wrong.

Fuck.

“Alex, what’s wrong? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.” Dan tried to comfort.

Alexander just smiled as if it amused him that I figured out his plan.

_“How did you convince him?”_ I asked Alexander in my head.

“ _He thinks they are murderers. Feel free to tell him otherwise. I have nearly enough vitae to complete the ritual, and the rest I can easily collect myself.”_ He thought nonchalantly. I decided to take up on the offer.

“Daniel!” I yelled over Dan’s shoulder. “He’s lying! They’re not murderers! They’re innocent people!” Dan looked at me like I had three heads and Daniel’s eyes opened wide.

“L-lies..” he muttered, trying to convince himself more than to condemn me. “T-they c-can’t be...”

An image of a bleeding woman, covered in saw cuts and screaming bloody murder filled my mind. God. My mind reading included pictures, too. Lovely. I shuttered.

Daniel’s eyes filled with tears of rage. Apparently he was convinced of the betrayal pretty easily.

“You lied to me!” He screamed, courageously walking up to Alexander, obviously ready to kill for what had happened.

Alexander smiled down at him humourously and a feeling filled my body.

Alexander was an alien with apparently MANY powers. He could kill Daniel with all limbs behind his back and a blindfold on.

We were fucked to say the least.


	9. Chapter 9

 “Daniel! Don’t!” Was all I could warn in the short allotted time. “He’ll kill you!” Daniel stopped and looked at me warily. Alexander laughed heartily.

“Leave this castle. If you do so within the week, I will not kill you.” He offered generously before waltzing out ot his study, leaving us three there to cope. Dan turned to me.

“What the bloody hell is going on?” I took a deep breath and released the explanation without taking a second one.

“Alexander tricked Daniel into torturing and killing innocent people by offering protection from something that was previously not able to be protected against, known as the shadow, and also by telling him how all the people being killed were bloodthirsty murderers and deserved to die anyway.”

Dan stared wide eyed at me and Daniel seemed ready to break into tears.

There was a long moment of silence.

“We need to stop him.” Came a barely audible and choked whisper. Dan and I turned to look at Daniel.

“How? He’s got powers and stuff that could probably kill us in seconds.” I reasoned. I mean, we didn’t even know what powers he HAS, let alone how to combat them.

The whisper of reply was that last thing I was expecting.

“So do you.” Dan’s voice pierced through the silence despite its low volume.

“I didn’t even know I had powers until this morning!” I yelled at them. “I don’t even know what powers I have, let alone how to control any of them!” The Dan’s looked at each other for a moment and I knew that they had the exact same thought process as both Dan and Daniel turned to me again.

“Alexander does.” Daniel said.

“And you know how to go into people’s head right?” Dan continued.

“So figure out how to control them and so we can stop him!” They pleaded.

I wasn’t exactly sure I wanted to go into that man’s head. But I guess I had to try. He DID need to be stopped.

“I’ll try.” I agreed. “But I need to practice on you guys first. I don’t want to go into his head not knowing what the hell to do.”

Both Dans lit up and agreed with simultaneous nods.

“We should go back to my room. So you can practice in peace. Alexander DID say we have a week, but we should try tomorrow.” Danie informed. 

We followed him to his quarters and got to work immediately.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on Dan.

Nothing happened. Great. This was going to take forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was several hour later of intense concentration and weird ways of trying to get a connection, one involving us touching our foreheads together and another our hands, when I finally connected to his mind.

We weren’t doing anything special this time, He had begun to read while I continued to concentrate on him.

Still, the moment of connection left me speechless and flustered.

I suddenly felt myself seeing three different things, like having three different computer screens in front of you.

The first was black.

The second was an image of the book he was reading, it following his line of sight and focus.

And the third looked like a collage of videos, memories by the look of them.

“ _Never thought I’d like Shakespeare.”_ Dan’s thoughts filled my own head, and they sounded a bit different from his normal voice- this was how he heard himself.

“ _I did it.”_ I thought happily. Dan looked up from the book and I soon saw myself from his eyes, sitting still with my eyes closed and a wide grin across my face. I opened my eyes, and the first screen, the black one, filled with the sight from my own eyes. I promptly closed them, not wanting to be bothered with an extra screen to pay attention to.

“ _Are you in my head, then?”_ He thought to me.

“ _Can you hear me?”_ I asked him, hoping that being in his head would enable two way conversation.

“ _Yeah! Does this mean you’re in my head?”_

I didn’t bother answering. I pulled up one of the memories, one of us being together, and began to watch it. Daniel got excited.

Huh. I guess I could feel his emotions too.

“ _Are you doing that, Alex?”_ He asked, knowing the answer full well.

“ _Of course.”_ I answered. This was so easily set up, I could do this to Alexander and it’d be easy as cake. 

I smiled.

If I could learn to control my powers, Alexander would never kill again.


	10. Chapter 10

We all went to sleep early to get a good rest and still try to enter Alexander’s mind while he was asleep.

My sleep was surprising peaceful. I dreamed of being on a date with Dan and going back home and seeing my friends again, showing them my alien powers. I woke slowly in the middle of the night, fully rested. Daniel was tossing and turning in his bed, obviously having nightmares. I didn’t blame him, after being manipulated like that.

I figured now was as good a time to try to get into Alexander’s mind. This way Dan and Daniel couldn’t interrupt me.

I focused on Alexander, trying to push into his subconscious while he slept. It was surprisingly easy. The other two screens popped up, both of our visions being pitch black screens. I turned to the memories screen. If I probed him while he slept, He’d probably think he was just dreaming. I tried to find the earliest ones. He DID say he knew how to use his abilities since birth.

The memories seemed to take place on someplace nothing like earth. The colors were more sporadic, bright blue tree-like plants and blood red grass-stuff. I felt and saw Alexander toddle across the field, seemingly lost. He must have been only two or three in this memory. 

The memory faded out to one of possibly more importance. He was fairly higher above the bloodgrass, so maybe about five or six now. 

A deep blue creature with giant wings and a tail approached him and placed a limb(arm? foreleg?) on his head. It lifted the limb off almost as soon as it had paced it, and another creature bound toward him.

This new creature looked kind of like a furry dinosaur with scaled feet. It ran up and licked Alexander’s face playfully, knocking the child down.

But Alexander sure didn’t feel hurt by the creature. Was it some sort of pet?

I tried to find a more recent memory. he apparently didn’t actually use his abilities when he was young.

“ _What are you doing?”_ Alexander’s voice boomed in my head.

Fuck.


	11. Chapter 11

I immediately tried to pull back- to get the hell out of his brain., But there seemed to be a force field surrounding me, not letting me leave. Oh god no.

_“You wanted to see my memories.”_ He stated at me, as if to warn me about something. _“You can see all you want.”_

I didn’t have time to question the offer before my mind flooded with scenes, rendering me unable to think of anything else. 

A hundred years passed through my mind, and I forgot my purpose in pursuing this. 

Another hundred passed, and I forgot how old I I really was. 

The third hundred years passed and I forgot which set of memories was mine.

The fourth hundred and I realized I needed to suppress them, or my mind would explode.

The fifth hundred, and I felt my unconscious mind throwing out information to make room to suppress the memories.

The sixth and final hundred was a parting gift before I was tossed out of my-his mind and thrown back into a stranger’s.

My mind continued to suppress the memories, to preserve my identity, as I lay unconscious on the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I awoke, I had a hundred years of sporadic memory in my head, and the feeling that my subconscious was full to it’s brim. My head was throbbing to top it all off.

“I think he’s waking up.” The other Danie- I mean Dan’s voice squeaked. “Alex, Are you alright?”

Alex.. Right, I was Alex. Not Alexander. I was... god I didn’t know my age... I was born in... 

A memory came to the front of my mind, blasting out the rest in it’s need to be viewed.

I was in a kitchen of some sort. A present day kitchen, so it must be one of my own memories. A couple was fighting above me, screaming at each other and pointing down at me sporadically. They were high above me. I must have been around five years old. I couldn’t understand what they were saying, it sounded like gibberish. The man punched the woman to the ground, making he hit her head on the wall as well.

I walked toward him, angry. Apparently these people I didn’t even remember were important back then. The man started to yell at me, but only for half a sentence tops.

I had raised my hand and aimed it at his forehead. He only looked fearful for half a second before his face contorted in horrid pain. He gripped at the air around him, trying to find a way out of whatever horror he had been put in. The screeches coming from his body lasted nearly a minute before he fell to the ground, limp and dead.

A shiver ran down my spine, but the memory continued relentlessly.

I had turned to the woman, wanting to help her. She cowered in my presence, trying to shrink back behind her arms as if they could protect her. I heard and felt myself speak to her.

“Mommy? What’s wrong?” The toddler me asked in an innocent tone. I didn’t even know what I had done was wrong! 

The woman just shrunk back more. That angered my younger self.

“He hit you.” my child self explained. “Hitting is bad.”

I was shaking by now. This couldn’t have been me.

“Are you hurt?” I had asked, running over to her and touching her face to check for bruises. She flinched away from the touch. Then the toddler me grabbed her face with both hands and turned it rapidly to face him. 

There had been a loud cracking noise and her body went as limp as the man before her. I had shaken her by the shoulders, screaming and crying and feeling horrendously scared. My hands ripped through her body, sending blood everywhere and making her arms fall detached to the floor.

The younger me spent a long while crying over their bodies. No police came. No authorities. No one called. No friends came over to check up on them.

I was left completely alone with two dead parental figures for over a full day.

When I had gotten too tired to continue crying, I drifted off to sleep.

When I awoke, the spell of dead had invaded my nose, and to escape it, I had run outside and sat on the porch. It was snowing out, but I didn’t seem to care.

Then, my younger self seemed to decide something.

My entire body tingled and stung for a moment. Then everything went numb.

Then everything immediately hit me with more vivid feelings and senses than I’d ever experienced before or after this memory.

Everything felt more cold, more soft, more rough, etc. Everything smelled more clear, including the smell of rotting corpse. Everything was much clearer, like looking at an HD TV after watching things on a 1950’s TV. I could see the form of every snowflake falling. I could see the face of the person down the road. It was amazing to say the least.

But my younger self was used to it. It seemed normal to him. He moved his position, But I wasn’t exactly sure what else he did. All the senses felt weird to me, so I couldn’t tell if he moved his arms or legs or both, But almost as soon as he did, he lifted up into the air.

The wind blew through his hair, and it felt great. My younger self knew somehow that we were traveling at at least sixty miles per hour. It was a few hours before I landed in a field and the tingling and painful sensation overtook me, hurting more than the time before. My body went numb again and my senses were back to normal.

My younger self decided to forget.

We looked down at his hands and they began to glow a deep poisonous green. he lifted them up to his head and erased everything.

My parents.

My origin.

My powers.

Everything but my name.

And that’s where my normal memories began.

I opened my eyes to see Dan staring down at me worriedly.

“Are you alright?” He asked lightly. I wasn’t exactly sure what “alright” entitled. I nodded slowly anyway, trying to concentrate on my breathing. He smiled lightly and wiped something from under my nose. Blood, I’d guess.

He held out his arm to help me up and I reached up to take it. His hand didn’t feel like a hand when I touched it, though. 

It felt like a wad of wet paper.

I immediately pulled away from his hand, scared I would rip it apart or something.

I tried to use the wall to pull myself up.

It felt like a sponge.

Dan looked like he was about to question my denial of his help when he saw the wall and shrieked.

“H-how the bloody hell did you do that?!?” he yelled, looking between me and the newly-made hand imprint in the stone wall.

So this was what superstrength felt like.


	12. Chapter 12

 “I.. Don’t know...” Was all I could think to answer.I pushed lightly against the rock and made another imprint. It was... easy. Far too easy. 

I pressed my hand to Dan’s face as lightly as I could.

It felt like if I twitched a finger his face would rip into millions of pieces.

I quickly pulled back and he looked at me curiously.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. If I told him he felt like a wad of soaked paper, he’d probably run away screaming. I’d just have to learn to control it.

“Nothing.” I tried my best smile. He seemed to have bought it.

“Okay...” He sighed. “So any powers other than super strength?”

I tried to reach into my subconscious for something, maybe I had them all right now but just didn’t remember how to use them. Maybe I just had to think of the power to use it. Okay, so... basic power, basic power... Mind control, maybe?

“I don’t know. Wanna try to see if I do?”

Dan nodded.

Great. So now I could try to control him or something.

“We’ll try mind control. Don’t do anything I tell you to.” I ordered.

“Okay, got it.” He said.

Now I had to concentrate. Mind control, mind control, mind control, mind control.

“Go sit over there.” I pointed to a seat. Dan stayed standing and still.

Crap. Come on there had to be SOME mind control power in here. Concentrate. Concentrate. Mind control, mind control, mind control.

“Sit.” I ordered.

Dan fell to the floor into a sitting position.

I couldn’t help but stare wide eyed, mirroring his own expression. he also seemed kind of stuck.

“Um. Go ahead and get up now.” I said, hoping that he wasn’t stuck like that until I used mind control on him. That had been pretty difficult and I didn’t know if I could do it again on the spot. However, Dan got up quickly and mechanically, sending relief through me. He looked at me intrigued.

“Your voice sounds weird when you do that.” He said. “It kind of echos.”

I shrugged.

“Cool.” I breathed. Dan laughed a little. “What?”

“You can stop now, show off.” he chuckled.

I blinked.

“What?” 

“You can stop with the voice.” He informed, slightly worried. I didn’t realize I had been using the voice at all.

“Dan. I’m using mind control still?” 

He nodded.

“Either that or your voice is just warbly still.” He said. “It’s kinda creepy, actually.” He admitted.

“Uh... Trust me, I doubt my voice would just stay like this...” Dan stiffened for a moment and his eyes widened before returning to his regular stance. He smiled up at me.

“Of course, Alex.” He said without a doubt.

Now _That_ was weird... Did I just force him to trust me?

“The sky is yellow.” I tested. He looked a little confused.

“Oh.” He realized. “I guess it is.”

Right.

So this mind control was pretty bad.

“You don’t have to trust me anymore.” I ordered. Dan stiffened again and stared wide eyed at me.

“Holy fuck!” He yelled. “Did I really just believe the sky was yellow?” I nodded.

“Is the voice thing still going on?” 

He nodded, worried.

“Yeah. Any idea how to turn it off?” 

“I can’t even tell it’s on.” I sighed, but tried to do the opposite of what I had done to activate it in the first place. Not mind control. Not mind control, not mind control, not mind control, not mind control, not mind contro-

“Is it better now?” I asked. Dan smiled at me.

“Yeah. Good. That echo thing was really fucking creepy.” He admitted.

“Well, We know I have mind control...” I said, chuckling a little. Dan smiled.

“That’s a weapon Alexander’s never used on me, as far as I can tell...” Daniel spoke up, being silent in the corner the whole time prior. “At least not to that extent. He only nudged my mind a little, if anything. I’ve never done anything he didn’t thoroughly convince me of before.”

“Maybe you’re more powerful ‘cause you’re young!” Dan nearly squealed.

That was a nice thought.

Maybe we could have a chance against him after all.

But of course, nothing ever goes as planned, does it?


	13. Chapter 13

I spent a few times turning the mind control voice thingy on and off, alternating the commands “sit”, “stand”, and “Shut up”. I could turn it on and off on will, without all that effort that it took the first time, and it had only taken a couple hours to do so.

We all sat down on the bed to take a break and decide what else to do.

“What other powers do you guys think I have?” I asked. Maybe they would have some cool ideas to try out. I mean if the first one I thought of worked, hopefully I’d have a lot of awesome powers.

“Flying?” Dan suggested. I nodded and closed my eyes. Flying, flying, flying, flying....

Nothing happened.

Flying, flying, flying....

Still nothing.

I tried one more time.

Flying, flying, fly-

A loud screech filled my head along with a horrid pain spreading across my body. I’m pretty sure I screamed, but I have no idea what I was doing before I lost consciousness.

The one thing I DO remember was a pounding voice within my head.

“What do you think you are doing?” Alexander’s voice pounded.

Then it was silent. And black.

I felt like something was holding me unconscious. I knew it. So I tried my hardest to push through the barrier or whatever it was. The thing only got stronger. Son of a bitch!

I kept pushing and the barrier slowly picked away. This was going to take forever.

Then the barrier vanished.

I was greeted by a pounding headache and blurred vision.

I was standing.

Both Dans were staring at me wide eyed.

“A-Alex?” Dan asked, scared. It sounded like he was confirming my identity.

Wait. Why was he scared?

“Who else would it be?” I asked, genuinely curious. Why was he scared?

Dan walked slowly up to me and put a shaking hand on my face as if to see if I was real. God, why the bloody hell was he scared?

“What’s wrong?” I questioned? Why wasn’t he talking to me?

Dan hugged me suddenly and tightly. Daniel was still standing over to the side, apparently not convinced I was real or me or something. I tried to hug back, going as softly as possibly without crushing him. He stopped and looked into my eyes as if studying them for a short while before finally answering my questions.

“Alexander.” Was all he said at first. He swallowed and took a big breath before continuing. “He took over your body or something...”

Well, Shit. No wonder they were questioning my identity.

“What did he do?” I asked. What had he done to make them this scared?

“He... um..” Dan was seemingly speechless.

“He used your abilities to hurt us.” Daniel responded instead. I was about to question the way he did it when Dan interrupted with the answer.

“He used mind control to make us feel stuff. He also threatened us.” _And told us that you aren’t safe to be near._ He added in his head.

“How am _I_ not safe to be near?” I questioned, only realizing afterward that it was a thought. This time Daniel answered.

“He said your body is strong but your mind is weak. He said that your abilities are too powerful for you to control.” he explained.

That... made sense. I couldn’t really control any of my powers and the few I had some sort of semblance of, well, let’s just say I couldn’t tell if my mind control is on or off and I had to really concentrate to not crush Dan when we hugged.

“But Alex has good control over the abilities we’ve found, and I’m sure it took Alexander a bazillion years to do it.” Dan tried to comfort. It had the opposite effect.

If Alexander had needed hundreds of years to master his powers, I didn’t stand a freaking chance. He had so much mastery and practice. Why in the world had I even began to believe I could face him? 

“We’re fucked.” I said blatantly, placing my head in my hands to show my frustration further.

“Alex?” Dan asked, placing a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me. Right, because a hand on my shoulder could bring comfort to my death to come. This was so hopeless. We should just have ran away and tried to live out our lives in this time. Maybe we still had time to do that...

“Are you alright?” Daniel asked, placing a hand on my other shoulder. Why did they think I would be calmed so simply? I mean, we were all going to die because I seemed to think I could outmatch a 500 year old master with a million and a half superpowers and a bad temper! The whole situation was utterly hopeless and they were trying to comfort me with physical contact?!?

“Alex?!?” Dan’s shocked voice barely even reached my ears. They had stopped holding my shoulders and opted for kneeling beside me, trying to get a good look at my face. I swear they thought this could be solved through just sitting there! Their idiocracy and naivety! I could just-

I hadn’t realized I’d done it until I heard the crash and scream.

Dan’s scream.


End file.
